Harry Potter and the Gifts of Erised
by Page Purity
Summary: Chapter 1 Revised Harry Potter is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. Last year he lost his godfather. He will never see him again. Or will he? With the right help he just might get his bigest wish, a family.
1. Erised

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters and Props belong to J.K. Rowing. I only own the plot and Mary. Chapter 1: Erised  
Harry was standing in a rather large room. The room had a high ceiling which looked like the one in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Right now it looked like the night time sky. There was a full moon shining, and there were many stars out and bright. The walls were grey bricks. The floor had beautiful tiles. There were tall windows with red velvet curtains. Harry thought that he must be in some kind of castle. In one corner of the room stood a mirror. It looked very familiar to Harry. It was very tall and the frame was gold. It had two clawed feet. On the top of the mirror were the words Erised stra ehru oyt on wohsi. On the other side of the room was an arched doorway. Through the door came a lady. She appeared to be in her forties. She had long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She was kind of squinting. On top of her head she had a wreath of lilac flowers. She was wearing light purple silk wizarding robes that matched the lilacs in her crown.  
She walked over to Harry and said "I am Mary, the giver of Erised. I and my helpers have chosen you to receive the gift of Erised. Soon you will see a preview of the gift in a mirror. You will receive the gift by next year, when you will really need it. Remember this conversation, and tell nobody but Dumbledore." Then Mary turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Harry said, "I don't understand. What is the gift?"  
"You will see," said Mary not looking back at him.  
As she reached the door, Harry asked, "Why have I been chosen?"  
This time she turned around and smiled at him. "Because you are brave and unselfish. You have lost nearly everyone dear to you while fighting to save the world from the evil one. This gift will help you to fight to rid the world of that evil one. You will not be able to survive with out this gift. Finally, with out the help of me and my helpers, there is no way you would be able to receive the gift that we are giving you. It is getting late so I have to leave now. Remember you must tell Dumbledore, but no one else." She turned to leave again.  
"Wait a minute." Harry said suddenly realizing something, "You said Erised. Did you mean like the mirror of Erised, as in the mirror I looked in during my first year at Hogwarts?"  
"Yes," Mary said pointing to the mirror in the corner.  
"Harry, get up now! HARRY!"  
The room in the palace, around Harry started to fade away.  
"Huh?" said Harry. He looked around. He was back in his bed room at number four, Privet Drive.  
"HARRY! GET UP!" Aunt Petunia yelled.  
"OK, I'm up already," Harry said. As he got dressed, he tried to remember the dream he was having. It was different than the other dreams he had. Most of them had something to do with Voldemort, now a days. If he was not dreaming about what Voldemort was planning, he was having a nightmare about Cedric Diggory or his godfather, Sirius, dieing. He preferred not to dream at all. This dream was different though. There was no Voldemort. Nobody died. All that happened was he talked with a lady who said he would get a gift.  
"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE NOW AND FIX BREAKFAST!" yelled Aunt Petunia.  
"I'm coming," yelled Harry, as he left his room.  
Downstairs the kitchen was filled with presents. It was Dudley's birthday. Harry had completely forgotten.  
Harry fixed the eggs and bacon. While he was cooking Dudley began to open his gifts. He got a new jacket, a bunch of clothes, a new TV, a computer, a VCR and DVD player. He also received a whole bunch of movies and computer games.  
While they ate breakfast, they watched the news. The reporter was talking about how many people have mysteriously disappeared. "There is no reason to believe that these cases are connected" the news reporter finished. "Sure," thought Harry, "nothing to connect them except that they were all ordered by the same person, if you can call him that." Then another news reporter came on. "Here is a piece of good news after that last report. Many of you may remember that three years ago, the convicted murderer, Sirius Black, escaped from prison. We can all relax now because he has been caught," said the news reporter.  
"What?!" Harry screamed, "Good news! You call that good news! He was innocent! He was not captured! He was killed!"  
Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon looked at him in horror. They knew when he got mad he did magic.  
"Sorry," said Harry settling down. He did not wish to be locked up in his room for another month, like normally happened when he got in trouble. He had watched Sirius Black, his godfather, get murdered at the end of last year by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Most people in the wizarding world believed that Sirius Black worked for Voldemort, so they did not care about his death, but Harry knew that he was framed. The news report brought back so many memories from the day Sirius was killed. Harry believed it was his own fault. If only he had studied Occlumency like everybody told him to. He also remembered being told that either he would end up killing Voldemort or Voldemort would kill him. He was just wishing the day would come soon. He just wanted to get it over with. He figured either way he would win. If he killed Voldemort he would have his revenge and rid the world of him once and for all. If he ended up getting killed, at least he would be with Sirius and his parents.  
"Are you listening to me boy?" questioned Uncle Vernon, breaking Harry's train of thought.  
"Huh?" said Harry.  
"As I was saying, we are taking Dudley out to dinner for his birthday. You will be staying with Mrs. Figg." said Uncle Vernon.  
"Whatever," said Harry. He really did not care anymore. Sure he was sixteen years old and still had to have a babysitter, but Mrs. Figg was the only person who knew he was a wizard, other than the Dursleys. She was not his favorite person to be around, but she was definitely the best out of this neighborhood. Her house smelled musty and she had way too many cats which she made Harry look at pictures of. Even though he dreaded this at least he would be away from the Dursleys.  
That afternoon Harry walked over to Mrs. Figg's house. He had walked about two blocks from the Dursley's house when he noticed that there was a family moving into one of the houses. It appeared to just be a mother and a daughter. The daughter appeared to be Harry's age. She had shoulder length dark brown wavy hair. The mother looked oddly familiar. She had long blonde hair and appeared to be in her forties. She wore glasses. Harry could not think of where he had seen her. The daughter looked at Harry and smiled. Something in that smile reminded Harry of his godfather at Christmas time last year. She started walking toward him, but her mother said, "Come on Katelyn, you will have time to visit tomorrow.  
"Yes mother," she called back and ran into the house.  
The rest of the day was very boring. He told Mrs. Figg all about school. She forced him to look at pictures of her cats. He had seen these pictures so often before since she forced him to look at them every time he came over. Harry's mind kept wandering back to the mother and daughter he had seen earlier. "Who were they?" he thought "and where had he seen the mother before." 


	2. Katelyn Black

Chapter 2: Katelyn Black  
It had been a few days since Dudley's birthday. Harry had completely forgotten about the dream. He was washing dishes when Dudley came into the room. Aunt Petunia was looking out the window watching the neighbors. Uncle Vernon was reading his news paper. "Bye, mom and dad," Dudley said, "I have to go pick up Katelyn. We're going to the movies. I'll be back sometime." He headed towards the door.  
"Wait," said Aunt Petunia. Dudley stopped. "Who is this Katelyn?"  
"Her last name is Black." Dudley said, "She is new in town. She moved in on my birthday. She is going to a privet girl's school here in town."  
"Bring her over here after you get done at the movies." Aunt Petunia ordered, "I want to meet her."  
"Whatever," said Dudley, rolling his eyes. Aunt Petunia kissed him on the forehead. Then Dudley left.  
Harry went on washing the dishes. After he finished the dishes he had to wash the floor. Finally he was allowed to go. Harry went for a walk. He had no particular destination. He just wanted to get out of the house. He had his wand in his back pocket. He always carried it around. He felt helpless with out it, especially now that Voldemort was back. He thought of Katelyn. She must be having a horrible time. Who would want to go out with a pig like Dudley. Then something hit him. Did Dudley say her last name was "Black"? Could she be some relation to his godfather? No, he thought, Sirius was the last of the Black's. Besides, if she was related to him, surly she would be going to Hogwarts or another Wizarding and Witchcraft school.  
Harry found himself in the park. He sat down on a swing and began to think, once again about all the events that happened last year. He sat there for a long time before he could hear a group of people coming. He recognized the boy's voice, who did most of the talking. It was his cousin Dudley.  
"I am the most popular boy in school," Dudley was saying, "I can introduce you to so many people. Did I tell you that I am the wrestling champion?"  
"Mmhhmm," said a very bored sounding girl.  
Harry could see them now. Dudley was surrounded by his normal friends that hanged around him. He had his arm around Katelyn. The look on Katelyn's face said, "Somebody help me! Please!"  
Harry couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. He had been right. Katelyn spotted him. She waved and smiled.  
"Don't worry about him," Dudley said, "you do not want to hang around with him. He is my cousin, unfortunately. His parents got killed in a car crash when I was little." Dudley smirked, "He's been living with us for as long as I can remember. His dad was a good for nothing. No matter how hard Mom and Dad tried they could not cure him. They are sending him to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys." Dudley laughed.  
Harry just rolled his eyes. "That's what YOU want them to think." thought Harry.  
Katelyn had a shocked expression on her face.  
Harry got up and started to head home. When he arrived he went straight to his room. After a while he heard the front door open and close. "Mom, we're home," yelled Dudley.  
"Oh! You must be Katelyn!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia say, "Dudley has told us so much about you. So where did you move from?"  
"We lived in London last, but we have moved a lot," answered Katelyn.  
"Oh," said Aunt Petunia, "Do you happen to be any relation to that criminal Black? Oh, what was his first name? Now I remember, Sirius."  
"Nice one," thought Harry.  
"No," said Katelyn sounding a bit nervous.  
"Oh," said Aunt Petunia, "I just must meet your mom and dad."  
"I do not have a dad," said Katelyn, "but I am sure mom would love to meet you."  
"Great," said Aunt Petunia, "you must be getting tired after your date. Dudley you can walk her home."  
"That's OK," said Katelyn, "I can walk myself home. Bye." Harry heard the door open and close.  
"She seems nice," Aunt Petunia said, "too bad she doesn't have a father."  
"I think our little Dudley found a really pretty girlfriend," said Uncle Vernon.  
"Yes, and I am keeping her until a prettier one comes along," said Dudley.  
"What an egotistical idiot," thought Harry, "It was obvious she does not like you." Thank you, orligurl88, for reviewing. I am glad you liked it. Please review! 


	3. Too Bad Dudley

Chapter 3: Too Bad Dudley  
Harry was woke up early in the morning by his owl, Hedwig, knocking on his window. He opened it to let her fly in. Two other owls flew in with her. He recognized one as Ron's owl, Pig. The other one must have been from the school. Harry took the letters and packages. Then Pig and the other owl flew back. Hedwig had brought a letter and present from Hermione. He opened the letter and read it. Dear Harry, Happy Birthday. Sorry I have not been able to write you much. I have been so busy. I hope to see you soon. I hope you like the present I bought you. It should come in very handy at school. Your friend, Hermione  
  
Harry unwrapped the present. It looked like a normal muggle binder, to put papers in. However, when you stuffed notes into it, it automatically organized them for you. On the front was a picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team holding up the Quidditch cup. This picture was a couple years old. Harry had not been able to play in the finals last year because Professor Umbridge had banned him from playing. She had tried to take over the school for the Ministry of Magic last year. She succeeded in becoming the headmistress, but Dumbledoor got the job back after she went crazy at the end of the year.  
Next Harry opened Ron's letter. It read: Dear Harry, I will make this letter short. Dad and I will come to get you the day after your birthday. I will give you your present then. Your friend, Ron  
Was glad he would finally be able to get out of the Dursley's house. Next Harry turned to the last letter. It was his book list from Hogwarts. After he looked it over, he tried to go back to sleep. He managed for a little while but still woke up earlier than normal.  
Harry woke up and went to wash his face. When he looked in the mirror, he saw two other guys with dark hair and a woman with red hair smiling at him. He quickly turned around, but no one was there. He looked in the mirror and this time only saw himself. "I must be more tired than I thought," he said to himself.  
The Dursley's did not remember that it was his birthday. They sent him out to work in the garden. He was pulling weeds behind the garden wall when he heard two people walking on the sidewalk. He knew it was impolite to listen to other people's conversations, but he could not help it.  
The two people were Katelyn and her mother. Katelyn was talking about someone. "He is so cute," she said.  
Her mother giggled. "Does my little girl have a crush?" she asked.  
"It is not a crush. I really like him. If it were not for his dumb cousin I might get to know him better."  
Harry thought, "Gee! Thanks!"  
Katelyn kept on talking. "Why do all the cute boys have to be bad?" she asked.  
"I don't know," said her mother, "Your father was the same. Though he was not to good looking last time I saw his picture. Prison took all his good looks from him."  
"He goes to some school for incurable criminal boys," said Katelyn.  
Harry just realized who they had been talking about. It wasn't Dudley. It was him. He felt his face going red. He decided to sneak away before he got caught. He quietly walked to the front door, then pretended to just be coming out.  
"Hi, Katelyn," he said.  
"Hi, Harry," Katelyn said blushing a little, "This is Harry, Mom."  
"Nice to meet you," she said. She stared at him  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"You just remind me of someone," she said.  
"Oh," said Harry.  
"Well, we better get going," Katelyn's mother said.  
"I guess," she said, "nice talking to you."  
"Yes," said Harry, "You too."  
Katelyn turned around and walked away. Harry noticed that she had dropped something. He picked it up. "Katelyn," he said and then looked at what he had picked up. His mouth dropped open. It was a picture. Not an ordinary picture, but a magic one. This would have been shocking enough, but then he saw who it was of. Katelyn's mother, Harry's parents and Sirius were waving up at him from it. Katelyn's mother was in a wedding dress and was hugging Sirius.  
Katelyn grabbed the picture and stuffed it in her book. "Thanks," she said.  
"Why." Harry began.  
"I have to go" Katelyn said and ran off.  
Could she be Sirius's daughter? Why hadn't Sirius mentioned having a wife or daughter? If Katelyn was a witch why didn't she go to Hogwarts? There were so many questions in Harry's head. Then he thought of something. He had just heard that the girl Dudley thought of a girlfriend liked him much better. "Dudley is going to kill me if he ever finds out," Harry thought. Don't worry you will find out about the people in the mirror latter, and why Katelyn is acting so weird. Hope you like it. Please review! 


	4. The Burrow

Chapter 4: The Burrow  
  
Harry did not see Katelyn again. Mr. Weasley and Ron showed up at 10 in the morning. Uncle Vernon was mad because they had just appeared in the living room holding an old pot.  
"Hi, Harry," Ron said, "Ready to go."  
"Yes," said Harry, "Here's my trunk, and here's Hedwig."  
"Let's get out of here," said Ron, "I get the feeling they don't like us here."  
"I wonder why?" joked Harry.  
"Bye," said Mr. Weasley, "nice seeing you again. Grab a hold of the pot Harry."  
Harry did and it felt like something pulled him around the middle. Then he arrived in the Weasley's kitchen.  
"Oh, Harry, it is so nice to see you," said Mrs. Weasley giving him a hug, "Did you have breakfast?"  
"No," Harry said, "I'm starving."  
"Good, I just got it finished."  
After breakfast, Harry and Ron went upstairs to Ron's room. They got Harry settled. Then Ron handed Harry his birthday present. Harry opened it and found a photo album of the Marauders. Wormtail had left all of the pictures.  
"Wow," said Harry, "How did you get this."  
"Sirius had a box full of pictures, so Mom told me I could put them in an album for you," said Ron.  
"Thank you so much," said Harry.  
Harry and Ron looked threw all of the pictures. They laughed at many of the things the group was doing. Then Ron told Harry about his whole summer. To Harry's surprise, Ron had asked Hermione out and she had accepted. They were now girlfriend and boyfriend. "I hope you won't feel left out," said Ron looking a little worried.  
"Left out," Harry laughed, "Are you kidding? This is great!"  
"So do YOU like anybody, Harry?" asked Ron.  
"Errr," said Harry, "Sort of."  
"Sort of," laughed Ron, "What do you mean sort of."  
"Well, I know she likes me, but she is going out with Dudley," said Harry.  
"WHAT?!" said Ron, looking very confused.  
"As far as I know she is a muggle," Harry explained. Ron laughed.  
"But I have my doubts," continued Harry.  
He told him all about Katelyn. When he had finished Ron had a very confused expression on his face. "You mean you think she is Sirius's daughter?"  
Harry nodded his head.  
"But why didn't he tell us he had a wife and daughter?" asked Ron.  
"I do not know," said Harry.  
"May be Mom and Dad would know," said Ron.  
"May be," Harry said.  
They went downstairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
"There you are," said Ron finding them in the living room, "We have a question for you."  
"Well, what is it?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
"We would like to know if Sirius was ever married," said Ron.  
"Why do you want to know that?" asked Mrs. Weasley surprised.  
Ron started to answer, but Harry interrupted, "We were just curious."  
"Well, he did have a wife," answered Mr. Weasley, "her name was Mary. Peter killed her just before he went after Sirius."  
"WHAT?!" said Ron.  
Harry elbowed him. "Thanks for telling us," said Harry looking sad, "Come on Ron." Ron followed Harry back upstairs.  
"Why didn't you tell them?" Ron asked Harry.  
"Because, if she is dead then she can not be living near the Dursley's," said Harry, "but that would explain why Sirius did not tell us."  
"Yes," said Ron, "It most certainly would."  
Harry just thought of something. "I wonder how your Mom and Dad found out that she was killed."  
"Why does that matter?" asked Ron.  
"Well, maybe someone lied about it," said Harry.  
"They could have," said Ron, "but I am sure they would have found out by now that she was alive."  
"I guess so," said Harry. Thank you so much for reviewing Blazin-Phoenix, orligurl88, and Diosa Alexia. I hope to update every day or two, but it will be a little harder now because school starts tomorrow. Please review. 


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley  
During Harry's stay at the Weasley's he was surprised to see Percy come for several visits. He was trying to become a member of the family once again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley forgave him right away when he said sorry for the way he acted. He had a tougher time with his brothers and sister though. He eventually got all of them except for Ron to talk to him. Ron was mad at Percy because of a letter Percy wrote him last year, telling him to stop being friends with Harry. Many times Percy followed them around asking questions like, "Can I get anything for you?" and "Are you ever going to forgive me?" When Percy was not around Ron told Harry that he had already forgiven him, but was having to much fun with making Percy his servant to tell him that. Harry agreed and they decided to tell him they forgave him at Kings Cross just before they boarded the train.  
On the last day of vacation, the Weasley's and Harry made their way to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. They met Hermione there. The three of them left the group to go shopping alone. While they shopped they told Hermione about Katelyn. She agreed that it sounded very weird.  
"Hey, there's Hagrid," Hermione said, "Hagrid! Over here!"  
"Hiya, Hermione, Harry, Ron," he said, "Lookin' forward to school?"  
"Oh, yes," said Hermione, "I am ready to go back. Hey, how is Gwarp doing?"  
"Oh jus fine, he's learnin' English great," said Hagrid, "Well, I better be off. Got lots a stuff to get fer lessons."  
After their talk with Hagrid they went into Fred and George's new store. It was very interesting to look around. One corner was dedicated to Quidditch things. The rest of the store had things to use in practical jokes.  
"Oh, Harry, so nice of you to come see us," said Fred.  
"I wouldn't miss this," said Harry.  
"Well, we have decided to give your little group a present," said George, "Each person who helped get rid of Umbridge and fight the Death Eaters gets a free box of stuff." He handed them each a cardboard box. "Let's see," he said, "That would be you three, Ginny, and Lovegood. Right?"  
"Don't forget Longbottom," said Hermione.  
"Oh yes," said George.  
"Well, Thank you," said Ron taking the box.  
"Yes thanks," said Harry.  
"Thank you," said Hermione.  
"Your welcome," said George.  
"Don't use it all on the first day," said Fred, "Make sure you spread it out."  
"Don't worry," said Harry, "We won't waste it."  
"Oh, so you will only use it on Slytherins," said George.  
"Exactly," said Harry and Ron.  
While they were looking around, they spotted their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teach, Professor Lupin.  
"Hi, Professor," said Hermione, "What are you doing here?"  
"Just inspecting," said Lupin.  
"So, does this store live up to a Marauder's inspection?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, yes," laughed Lupin, "they have some very creative items in here. It brings back such memories."  
Harry smiled, "I guess it would."  
"I wish Sirius and James could see this," said Lupin.  
"Well, we better get going," said Hermione, "They are giving us a box of free stuff, for getting rid of Umbridge last year."  
"Have fun," said Lupin, then he left the store.  
"I wish Sirius could see this store too," said Harry, "I am sure he would be pleased with it."  
"Yes," Ron agreed.  
They filled their boxes. Then they went to meet the rest of the group and get some ice cream. They told Ginny about the box that was waiting for her. She went and filled it right away, while the others waited for her. They also found Neville, and Luna and told them. They were pleased.  
After Ginny returned with her box of jokes, they went back to the Burrow by floo powder. They organized their stuff for school tomorrow. They had dinner and went to bed. Thank you for reviewing. I am so glad you like my story so far. Please keep reviewing. 


	6. Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Hogwarts  
  
The Weasley's and Harry got up early the next morning to go to platform 9 ¾ and get on the Hogwarts Express. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley went through first. Then Harry and Ron went though. They were followed by Mr. Weasley.  
Ron and Harry found Hermione in an empty compartment on the train. They sat with her and the train started going. "So, who do you think is going to be the new Minister of Magic?" asked Hermione.  
"What?" said Harry, "I didn't know that they were choosing a new Minister of Magic?"  
"Well, after what happened last year," said Ron, "I think it is about time. He hid the fact that You-know-who was alive."  
"Yes," said Hermione, "the candidates are Susan Kamran, and Ben McMillan."  
"Well, I couldn't tell you who would win," said Harry, "I do not know either one of them. I just hope the new one will listen to Dumbledore and me."  
"Same here," said Ron.  
Just then their compartment door opened. It was Draco Malfoy and his two body guards, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy looked at Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands. "Oh, is Weasley and the little mudblood going out," he said.  
"So what if we are?" asked Ron, starting to get mad.  
"Isn't Potter going to feel left out?"  
"No," said Harry calmly, "I already have a girlfriend."  
"Oh, who?" said Malfoy.  
"You wouldn't know her," said Harry.  
"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy starting to get a little mad at Harry's calmness.  
"Yeah," said Harry, "you see, she doesn't associate with your kind of families."  
"Well, I don't associate with yours, but I still know you," said Malfoy.  
"Well," said Harry, "You sure talk to us a lot for not associating with us."  
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Come on, let's go. It is getting crowded in here."  
After the door shut, Ron started laughing. Then Hermione and Harry started. "You sure told him," said Ron still laughing.  
"Yes," Hermione said, "Did you see them run out of here?"  
"Unfortunately, what I should have said is Katelyn doesn't associate with our type," said Harry, "I wish I could get her to talk to me some more. Then maybe I could set her straight on where I go to school."  
Several hours latter the train stopped at the Hogsmede station. They saw Hagrid getting the first years together to go to the boats. They waved to him before they got into their carriages that were pulled by threstals. A few minutes later they arrived at the Hogwarts gates. They went inside and found seats at the Gryffindor table, next to Neville Longbottom.  
"Oh, I'm starving," said Ron.  
"Well, you'll have to wait until after the sorting," said Hermione, "Hey, she must be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She pointed up to a woman with Dark Hair, and glasses sitting at the teacher's table.  
Ron and Harry agreed. Then Professor McGonagall led the first year students into the Hall. She set a stool in front of them all and placed the sorting hat on it. The hat began to sing.  
Good job to all you Gryffindor's  
Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs too  
You stuck together as a team  
When the school's need was true  
Slytherins beware though  
You did not join the rest  
If you do not join in soon  
Our school may be put to the test.  
Come forward all you little first years  
Put me on your head.  
I will tell you were you should be  
though I hate to separate  
Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor  
where the brave are found  
Or maybe it Ravenclaw  
where the intelligent abound  
You may be put in Hufflepuff  
This house has true friends  
However you may be put in Slytherin  
where students thirst for power.  
  
The sorting hat concluded its song. Then it started sorting the first years. There were only five new students. They were all put in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name was Susan Oaks. She appeared much nicer than Umbridge. She did not interrupt Dumbledore.  
"I wonder why there were so few first years," said Hermione.  
"Who cares," said Ron, "let's eat!" The table filled with all kinds of delicious food.  
After they ate Dumbledore called Harry up to the staff table. "Yes, what did you want to see me about, sir?" asked Harry.  
"I just wanted to know if you planed on having DA meetings this year," said Dumbledore.  
"Gee, I never thought about it," said Harry, "I guess it depends on how classes go. I mean if they are like last years, I will have the meetings if it is ok with you."  
Professor Oaks laughed. She had been listening. "I hope my classes are better than last year, but I wouldn't mind if you had the meetings. Then I would have more time to help the other students and plan classes."  
"Well, then, I guess I will have it. It was fun," admitted Harry, "However, I don't want to make it a public club. I just want the students in it from last year."  
"OK," said Dumbledore, "no Slytherins.  
  
"Exactly," said Harry, "Thank you sir." Then Harry got a grin on his face.  
"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I was just thinking," said Harry, "You realize that if I do this it will be setting a new record."  
"And what would that be?" asked Dumbledore.  
"I would be the only Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher that has lasted over a year."  
Dumbledore and Professor Oaks laughed. "I guess your right," said Dumbledore.  
"Thanks for the help," said Professor Oaks.  
"Any time," said Harry before he went off to his dormitory. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you liked it. Please review. 


	7. Harry talks to Snape

Chapter 7: Harry talks to Snape  
It was the first day of school. Harry decided that beings he had to have potions to be an auror, he better try to at least talk to the Snape. This was a hard thing to do. Neither one of them liked the other. Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Snapes office.  
"Come in," said Snape.  
Harry opened the door and walked into the office.  
"Oh, it's you," Snape said with a disgusted look on his face, "What do you want?"  
"I just would like to say sorry about what happened last year," said Harry.  
Snape mumbled to himself.  
"I don't know what came over me. I just had to see that memory," Harry explained, "Now I realize that my father was not as great as most people make him out to be."  
Snape looked at Harry in amazement. "You do?" he said.  
"Yes," said Harry, "He was just like Dudley. He had to have a big group on his side before he could beat somebody up. That makes him a coward."  
Snapes mouth dropped to the floor. He had never heard anyone call James Potter a coward, let alone his own son.  
"Now, I don't know what he was like latter," said Harry, "but, would not have liked to know him when he was my age."  
Snape was completely surprised. "I g-g-guess I w-w-was wrong," stuttered Snape, "You are not as arrogant as your father." He gave Harry a smile. "Well, you better get going. Your next class starts in five minutes."  
"Bye," said Harry. He walked out of the office. He felt a little better. He knew his father had grown out of being that arrogant. When he had grown up he was very brave. However, what Harry had saw in Snape's memory gave Snape the right to hate his father.  
In the next potions class Harry saw a major improvement. Snape left him alone. Harry got up the courage to ask a question, and Snape didn't make him feel stupid. Snape also took away fewer Gryffindor points from Harry. However, it was still more than he took away from the Slytherins.  
  
*********************************** Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to put it in, but I didn't have too much to write. I hope you liked it anyway. Please Review. 


	8. Quidditch

Chapter 8: Quidditch  
On the second day of school, McGonagall called Harry into her office after class. "Potter," she said, "I need to talk to you about the Quidditch team."  
"What about it?" asked Harry.  
"Well, we need a new captain. I was wondering if you thought you could handle the job," she said, "if you can not I will give it to Ron."  
"I think with the DA you better give it to Ron and I could just be his assistant," said Harry, "I know he would love the job."  
"Ok, you can tell him that he is the new Quidditch captain," said McGonagall, "Have a nice day."  
"Yes, you too," said Harry.  
Ron was simply ecstatic when Harry told him that he was the captain. "This is just what I wanted," said Ron, "Maybe that mirror of Erised does tell the future!"  
"Ron," Harry said, "I told you when I first found it that it does not. That is, unless my parents can be brought to life."  
"Oh, sorry Harry," said Ron, "I guess you're right. If I get head boy next year, I'll be the happiest guy alive."  
"Now that is what the mirror said," said Harry.  
"Hmm," said Ron, "I guess beings I am the Quidditch captain, I will need to fill the empty places."  
"I promised McGonagall that I would help you if you needed it," said Harry.  
"Thanks," said Ron, "Let's see. What places need to be filled?"  
"Well," said Harry, "You're the keeper. I'm the seeker. They filled the two beater places last year. What were their names?"  
"Sloper and Kirke," said Ron, "I hope they practiced over the summer."  
"Yeah, me too," agreed Harry, "Well then we just need three chasers. Ginny wants to be one of them, and I think we should let her beings she has been on the team already."  
"Right, which narrows it down to two. I think we should post it now that try outs will be tonight," said Ron, "We need to pick the members quickly so we will have time to practice."  
Harry agreed.  
When they arrived at the field though, only Neville was there. "Are you the only person who showed up?" asked Ron.  
"I guess," said Neville.  
"Well, you have to admit at the end of last year you weren't too good," said Hermione.  
"Thanks a lot," said Ron, "but I guess I know what you mean. Nobody wants to be on a losing team."  
"Hermione," said Harry starting to grin, "I don't suppose you would like to be on the team."  
"Absolutely not," said Hermione.  
"Hermione," whined Ron, "If we can't find another chaser, we would be forced to forfeit. You wouldn't want to make us do that? We have to at least try."  
"But I hate flying," said Hermione.  
"Ron, just give up," said Harry, "with this team we wouldn't win anyway. We're just going to have to forfeit."  
"Don't talk like that," said Hermione, "I guess I can put up with flying."  
"You are the best friend ever," said Ron.  
"Yes," Harry said, "You're the greatest."  
"I will only do it until you find a new chaser," said Hermione.  
"Great," said Ron.  
"Well, I guess we better get busy practicing. We have a lot of work," said Harry.  
At first, Hermione and Neville just practiced flying. Sloper and Kirke practiced hitting a bulger back and forth. Harry and Ginny threw the quaffle at Ron who tried to block it. Harry could see a definite improvement in their skills after two hours of practice. "Ok, beings we have a lot of work we will have practice every other night. Try not to get a detention on those nights," said Ron, "I will also work out a code so that we can confuse the other team, but still help others team members out."  
They practiced for two hours every other night and studied the code in all of their free time. By the first game, which was against Hufflepuff, they were pretty good. Gryffindor had 200 points and Hufflepuff ended up with 10. The code helped a lot since Harry was able to warn Ron when a bulger was coming at him. Ginny also spotted the snitch before Harry and told him that it was behind his head. It was a great game. Everyone wanted to know how Harry knew to turn around and catch the snitch. He just told them, "I guess, I have eyes in the back of my head."  
Neville was surprised that they actually won the game. Hermione told him that they were a great team. After all it isn't every group of six students that could keep a prophecy away from a huge group of Death Eaters for that long. After that quidditch is a piece of cake. Thank you for reviewing. If this is getting a little boring just wait till the next chapter. Please review. 


	9. Sent Home

Chapter 9: Sent Home  
"Mr. Potter, could you show us how to transform your desk into a dog?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
"Sure," said Harry turning his desk into a dog and returning it to a desk.  
"Very good," said McGonagall. The bell rang and they all headed to dinner.  
"Mr. Potter, could I talk to you?" said McGonagall.  
Harry stopped and walked to her desk. "I was just looking at your grades. I really do not think you need my help to become an auror. Professor Oaks said that you are the best student ever. You have top grades in her class. I don't know what happened in Potions class, but your grade is good in there too."  
Harry smiled. "Thank you, Professor," he said.  
"Do you have any clue of what happened to Snape?" McGonagall asked.  
"I have an idea," said Harry, "at the beginning of school I had a talk with him. He realized that I wasn't like my father when he was my age. Now he doesn't hate me as much."  
"Oh," said McGonagall, "well you better head down for dinner now."  
The hall was decorated for Christmas, which in a couple of days. Everyone except for Harry was excited.  
"Where are you going for Christmas?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"I believe we are going skiing in France," she answered.  
"And you?" he turned to Ron.  
"I am going home. How about you Harry?"  
"I am not going anywhere," said Harry, "I just am not in the mood of celebrating."  
"Well, you could go with me," said Ron, "Mom would love to see you."  
"I think I'll just stay here," said Harry. Just then there was a loud explosion right outside the castle. Everyone started screaming.  
Dumbledore got up to see what was happening. When he returned he no longer had the twinkle in his eyes. "Everyone go to your dormitories now," he said urgently, "Hurry!"  
Everybody began running out of the hall. As they passed the front door they saw a large hole in it and a group of figures in black cloaks outside. They could not recognize anybody in the crowd because they all had their hoods pulled up.  
"What is going on?" asked Ron once the three of them reached the common's room.  
"I don't know," said Harry, "but I think it has something to do with Voldemort. They all looked like Death Eaters."  
"Is he trying to take over the school?" said Hermione.  
"Most likely," said Harry, "or at least try to get followers."  
After a few minutes of chaos a nervous silence filled the commons room. It lasted for nearly three hours. At that time Dean and Seamus decided to go up to the boys dormitory. A few seconds latter they came running down the stairs. "You can see what is going on from our window," said Dean. Everyone ran to their dormitories to see if they could see. The boys could but the girls could not.  
"Why don't you come and watch with us?" Harry said to a few of the girls.  
"Yes, why don't you," said a seventh year boy.  
The girls acted a little nervous. Most of them were never in the boy's dormitory, but the boys promised nothing would happen. They all found a spot where they could watch.  
There were about ten Death Eaters. All of the teachers were fighting them. Dumbledore and the person he was fighting seemed to have separated themselves from the rest of the group. The hood fell off of this figure. Many people gasped. He was not a Death Eater. He was Voldemort himself. The fighting continued. In half an hour all the Death Eaters were unconscious. Then Voldemort reached into his robes and disappeared. Once again everybody gasped. "He must have had a port key," Hermione said.  
Then the silence fell over the room again. They all returned to the commons room. A few minutes latter McGonagall came into the room. "Attention everybody," she said, "as many of you may know by know, Lord Voldemort has broke into Hogwarts. We have caught all of the followers that were with him. Unfortunately, he has escaped. He has found a way to get around the spells protecting Hogwarts. It is no longer safe here for you students. You will all be sent home on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow."  
"Professor?" said Harry.  
"I have a feeling I know what you are going to ask," said McGonagall, "and yes, you do have to go back and live with the Dursleys."  
"But, Professor, they hate me," said Harry.  
"I am sorry," said McGonagall, "but Dumbledore thinks it is the safest place for you right now."  
Harry gave up. It was no use to argue with Professor Dumbledore.  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said, "I wish you could come with me. It will be horrible having to spend Christmas with the Dursleys."  
"It's ok," said Harry, "maybe I'll get a chance to talk to Katelyn about the picture. That has been bugging me ever since I saw it."  
"Yeah," said Hermione, "well if you can get her to talk, send us an owl. I am curious about that too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Hope you liked this chapter. Please review 


	10. Kicked out

Chapter 10: Kicked out  
The Dursleys picked Harry up from platform 9 ¾ the day before Christmas. Harry loaded his trunk into the car, and then got in the back seat.  
"Listen," said Uncle Vernon on the way home, "we have been nice enough to let you come back to live with us, but we have a party tonight at our house. You will need to stay out of the house from seven until midnight."  
"Whatever," said Harry.  
They arrived at the Dursleys at six o'clock. Harry put his trunk and Hedwig in his room. Then he left the house to stay out of Aunt Petunia's road. He wondered around the neighborhood for a while. Then he saw Katelyn and her mother talking at their front door. "Now do not open the door for anyone," said her mom.  
"Marauder's honor," said Katelyn.  
"Katelyn, I mean it," said her mom.  
"Don't worry. I have everything under control," said Katelyn.  
"Ok," said her mom, "I'll be back in a little bit."  
"Bye," said Katelyn.  
"Bye," said her mother. Then she got into the car and left. Katelyn watched her leave.  
"Katelyn," said Harry waving.  
"Oh, hi," she said, "I can't really talk. I have got work to do," she said trying to avoid Harry.  
"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a question," said Harry.  
Katelyn kind of cringed, but then said, "I figured you would. I guess I better get it over with."  
"Are you a witch?" asked Harry.  
"No," said Katelyn, not looking in his eyes but started to close the door.  
"Oh," said Harry. He turned around and started to leave.  
"Wait," said Katelyn, "How am I fooling? I can't hide it forever." She sat down on the front steps and motioned for Harry to come back and sit there too. "Wait, how did you know that there are witches?" she asked.  
"Because," said Harry, "I'm a wizard."  
"Oh," said Katelyn sounding a bit surprised.  
"I take it that you are a witch than," said Harry.  
"Yes," Katelyn admitted, "but I'm not very good. I've never been to school."  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
"Because, my father went nuts and joined a group known as the Death Eaters when I was little," said Katelyn, "he betrayed one of his friends and his family to the leader, who killed all of them. He had a wife and one son. Then he attempted to kill another of his friends, but he managed to get away. This friend managed to get to us and warn us that he was after us next. We've been acting like muggles ever since then. The guy who warned us comes by every once in a while to check on us."  
"Your father is Sirius Black?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," said Katelyn, "Do you know of him?"  
"Yes," said Harry a little amazed at what Katelyn had just told him. "What is the name of the friend?" Harry asked afraid to hear the answer.  
"Peter Petigrew," she said.  
"No," said Harry, "that rat!"  
"Don't talk about him like that," said Katelyn.  
"Katelyn," said Harry, "Do you know my last name?"  
"No, I don't believe I do," said Katelyn.  
"It is Potter," said Harry.  
Katelyn's mouth dropped. "As in James Potter's son?"  
"Yes," said Harry, "Peter lied to you all of these years."  
"Wait, how do I know you're not lying?" questioned Katelyn.  
"Take a look at your picture," said Harry.  
"Huh," she said.  
"The one I picked up for you before I left last summer," Harry said.  
She pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at it closely and then at Harry. "You are his son," she said finally.  
"Yes I am," Harry said, "and Sirius was not mom and dad's secret keeper. Pettigrew was."  
Katelyn just stared at Harry. "Tell me the whole story," she said.  
Harry told her everything he knew. He told her what Sirius said that night three years ago. He told her how Voldemort lost his power nearly fifteen years ago. He told her how Sirius died, and how Voldemort was back. By the time he finished Katelyn was in tears. "I can't believe I believed Pettigrew. Dad was innocent all the time and we weren't there for him. He must have hated us. We let him down," said Katelyn.  
Harry put his arm around her to try to comfort her. "He didn't hate you. He didn't blame you for not being there," said Harry.  
"How do you know?" asked Katelyn.  
"Well," said Harry, "he thought you and your mom were dead."  
"What?" said Katelyn.  
"The ministry told everyone that Voldemort killed you," said Harry.  
"Why would they do that?" asked Katelyn.  
"I suppose there was an undercover Death Eater at the ministry," said Harry, "if they wouldn't have done that, Sirius would have found you three years ago and told you the truth."  
"I can't believe Peter did that," said Katelyn.  
"Are you going to be ok," asked Harry.  
"Yes," said Katelyn.  
"Then, I better get going," said Harry.  
"Yes, I suppose," said Katelyn. She got up and went into the house and shut the door. Harry started walking down the sidewalk. * * * * * * * * Thank you for reviewing. I am so glad you all like this story. It is my first fan fic. Please Revies 


	11. Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 11: Prophecy Fulfilled  
  
Harry had walked about a block, when he felt a wand in his back. "Freeze," said a voice, "If you do what I say very few people will get hurt tonight."  
Many dark figures started to appear out of nowhere. They all had black robes with hoods pulled over their faces. "Master, will be here soon," said the voice. Harry noticed that one of the figures was putting out the street lights. It was growing dark. "So, Harry, I guess you have found out about your godfather's family. They left him just because I told them he was after them."  
Harry now figured out who was behind him. It was Wormtail. He was the reason Harry didn't have his parents. He was the reason that Sirius had spent so many years in Azkaban. Harry tensed up. He hated this guy so much. He wished he could kill him, but how was he supposed to do that. Wormtail had his wand in his back and there were at least fifty Death Eaters there.  
Then all of a sudden a final dark figure appeared in front of Harry. He knew at once that this was Voldemort. Harry's scare hurt badly.  
"Well, Mr. Potter," said Voldemort, "it is very nice to see you again."  
"Can't say the same for you," said Harry.  
"Thank you, Pettigrew for holding him here until I showed up," said Voldemort to the Death Eater behind him. Harry felt the wand being pulled away from his back. "So, Potter, Are you ready to meet your parents?"  
"What makes you think that I am going to die?" asked Harry.  
Voldemort laughed. His Death Eaters did also. "Have you forgotten, Harry? I am Lord Voldemort. I am the most powerful Dark wizard ever."  
"And have you forgotten that I have escaped you the past five times?" asked Harry trembling a little.  
Voldemort laughed again. "You won't get away this time. Soon you will be with your parents and dear godfather."  
"What makes you so sure?" asked Harry.  
"Trust me," said Voldemort, "Now, I like to be fair so I'll let you use your wand."  
Harry reached into his pocket and pulled it out.  
"Ready?" asked Voldemort.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," said Harry. He knew either way the prophecy would be fulfilled tonight.  
"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort yelled.  
At the same moment Harry had yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Harry knew that he had to kill Voldemort, but he didn't know how. He was unable to do an unforgivable spell. It would not work for him. The two spells hit in the middle. A thin line of golden light connected the two wands, just as it had done in Harry's forth year. Harry's wand began to vibrate. The Death Eaters backed away and a golden web separated Voldemort and Harry from the Death Eaters. Large beads of light appeared on the thread. This time Harry knew what to do. As Voldemort tried to break the connection, Harry concentrated hard on forcing the light towards him. As each bead met Voldemort's wand a new cloudy figure came from the wand. There were several new ones since the last time this had happened. It took a while until Cedric Diggory appeared. Harry thought, "Soon, I will be seeing my parents." However when it was their turn to come out of the wand, Harry just heard a loud popping sound behind him. Most of the Death Eaters screamed and disapperated. Harry didn't have any time to think about what was going on.  
"You're doing great," said Cedric, "I know you can do it. Just keep concentrating."  
Harry did. Harry was starting to feel a little weaker, but he could not stop. Voldemort just stood there shocked. He tried to force the beads back to Harry. Harry's concentration was too strong. After what seemed like many hours, which it was, Harry realized that there hadn't been a figure of a person come out of the wand in a while. He thought he must be all the way back to the spells Voldemort did in school. Harry could tell about which year he was in by the spells and charms being shown. Harry soon realized that he was in his first year. He was feeling extremely weak now. He was getting a bit dizzy, but he knew he could not stop. Several spells latter, Harry noticed that there were only a couple of beads left on the thread. He thought to himself, "It'll be over soon. I have to get that last one through."  
Finally the last bead hit Voldemort's wand. Silver and Green sparks flew up into the air. A look was on Voldemort's face that he had never seen before. It was a look of terror. Harry's wand began to shake wildly. Then all of a sudden there was a green flash of light, and a scream. "HARRY!" screamed a lady. He was very dizzy and started to fall backwards, but someone caught him. "It's ok, Harry," said a familiar man's voice. "We are here. You are going to be ok," said the voice shakily.  
"Yes, Harry we will take care of you," said another man. Harry looked up to see who had caught him. He looked straight into three faces he thought he would never see. Then everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Thank you for reviewing. Sorry, about the cliff hanger. You may have a guess of who caught Harry, though. Is there anything I can improve on? Please review. I enjoy hearing from you. 


	12. The Gifts

Chapter 12: The Gifts  
Harry started to wake up. He could hear voices. One sounded like a very angry woman. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" she screamed.  
"Mary," said a man, "She is upstairs looking after Harry."  
Harry heard somebody start to get up next to him. He groaned and then said, "What's going on?"  
"You're awake. They will be glad to hear that," said a girl that Harry recognized as Katelyn, "Mom just got home and she doesn't realize that Sirius is innocent. I better go and save him from her."  
"Sirius is here?" Harry said.  
Katelyn smiled at him and said, "You need to rest." Then she left the room. Harry heard her say, "Will you please keep it down. Harry is trying to rest."  
"Katelyn, are you alright?" said her mother.  
"I'm fine," said Katelyn, "by the way, Harry just woke up."  
"Thank you, Katelyn. I will need to talk to him before the rest of you go up to see him." Harry recognized this voice. It was Dumbledore. He heard footsteps on the stairs.  
"I don't understand what's going on," said Katelyn's mother.  
"Father is innocent," said Katelyn.  
Then Dumbledore entered Harry's room. He could hear Katelyn explaining everything to her mother. "How are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Fine," said Harry. He still felt a little weak, but did not want to admit it. "What is going on downstairs?" asked Harry.  
"Before I answer your questions, I would like to ask some of my own," said Dumbledore, "Is that ok?"  
"I guess," said Harry.  
"Have you had any weird dreams?" he asked.  
"You mean about Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
"No," said Dumbledore, "Something different."  
"Well there was one. It was just before school started," said Harry.  
"Could you tell me about it?" asked Dumbledore.  
"I was in a room. The mirror of Erised was in one corner. Then a lady came in and said that I had been chosen to receive a gift."  
Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you," he said, "That is all I needed to know. As for what is going on downstairs, why don't you come and see." Dumbledore helped Harry up and then helped him walk downstairs. Then they went into the living room. Sitting in a chair was a lady with dark red hair and bright green eyes. It a chair next to her was a man with messy hair. Katelyn and her mother were sitting on the couch. Between them was a man with long hair.  
"Mom! Dad! Sirius!" said Harry, "but how?"  
The lady got up and gave her son a big hug. "We were so afraid you were going to die. You don't know how much you frightened us tonight."  
"Harry, This is Mary," said Sirius signaling to Katelyn's mother, "She is my wife and the giver of Erised."  
Then it dawned on Harry why she had looked so familiar to Harry. She had been the lady in the dream.  
"I'm sorry Harry that I didn't recognize you," she said to Harry, "but the night I met you I forgot to put my contacts in. I can not see much with out them."  
Lily pulled Harry over to a chair next to where she was sitting so he could sit down.  
"You see Harry," said Dumbledore, "the mirror of Erised does not tell you the future, but everything it shows can become the future. If you work hard enough to get it you can achieve what you wish. However in your case you could not do it by yourself. An ordinary wizard can not bring someone back to life, but Mary has special powers. You worked so hard to get rid of Voldemort. You even risked your own life. Mary and her helpers decided to give you the gift because of your fight."  
"Yes, but we never know the names of the people we look at," said Mary, "We are very picky. The givers of Erised have not given out a gift in the past five hundred years. Most people want money or fame. They can get that on their own. The few that do want a loved one back with them are not brave enough to go and fight to save others."  
"We didn't think there would be any more gifts given," said Dumbledore, "You see, we thought Mary and Katelyn were dead. They are the last givers of Erised."  
"Do you understand this all?" asked Sirius.  
"Yes," said Harry.  
"If we wouldn't have been there those Death Eaters would have killed you as soon as you killed Voldemort," said James.  
"I killed Voldemort?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," said Sirius, "When you reached the end of his spells, you forced his killing spell back to him."  
"I did that?" asked Harry.  
"You most certainly did," said James.  
"Ok, I have to get back to Hogwarts. Now that Voldemort is gone, school will start on January 5th. I will go and get your things from the Dursley's house and tell them that Mary has offered you her guest room. I think it is best if all of you stay out of sight until we can explain this to the Ministry," said Dumbledore looking at Lily, James, and Sirius, "especially you Sirius. Harry, you need to rest. The healer said that you would be fine as long as you do not wear yourself out or get in anymore fights for a while."  
Dumbledore left. Then James helped Harry back to his room. "Dad, it is good to have you back," said Harry.  
"It is nice to be back," said James giving Harry a hug. "Now you need to get some sleep."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Thank you for reviewing. I am so glad that everyone likes my story. Were you able to guess correctly? Please Review! 


	13. A Marauder Reunion

Chapter 13: A Marauder Reunion  
"Harry, breakfast is on. Do you want to eat now or sleep?" said Lily gently shaking her son to wake him up.  
"I guess I'll eat," yawned Harry. They walked to the kitchen where Mary was setting the table.  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Mary asked.  
"Great," said Harry taking a seat between Sirius and his father, "This is the best thing to ever happen."  
Everyone smiled at Harry. Then Katelyn said, "I agree. I never thought that I would have a father." She had been helping her mother and now sat down on the other side of Sirius.  
Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Katelyn. She got up and ran to the front door. They heard her open the door.  
"Hi," said a man, "I was told I could find Harry here."  
"Sure," said Katelyn, "Harry, it's for you."  
Harry walked to the front door and saw Lupin standing there. "Happy Christmas, Harry. Dumbledore sent me here to talk to you. He said that something extraordinary happened last night and you should be the one to tell me."  
Harry smiled. "Extraordinary is putting it mildly," he said, "Why don't you come into the kitchen."  
"I'm sure we have plenty of breakfast for one more," said Katelyn. She led them back to the kitchen.  
When they got to the kitchen Harry stopped and looked at Lupin and then opened the door, still watching him. Lupin froze. His eyes grew wide. "H-h-how?" he stuttered.  
"Hi, Mooney, Happy Christmas," said James, "nice to see you again."  
"I thought that you're all dead," he said.  
"Oh, by the way," said Harry, "This is only part of what happened last night. Voldemort is dead."  
"What?" Lupin said, "Will somebody please explain what is going on. I thought all four of you were dead and now you are here."  
"Well," said Mary, "Those three were dead. However, Katelyn and I were in hiding from Sirius."  
Lupin turned to Katelyn. "You're Katelyn," he said, "I haven't seen you since you were one."  
Mary continued, "You see, Peter told us that Sirius had betrayed James and Voldemort had killed all of his family, including Harry. I never heard that Harry survived. I went into hiding right away."  
"Ok, that explains you," said Lupin, "but what about the rest."  
"I gave Harry a gift of Erised," said Mary, "unfortunately, I didn't realize it was him."  
"This is the gift?" asked Lupin.  
"Yes," said Harry, "it was the best Christmas present ever."  
"Peter begged me to quit my job," said Mary, "but I told him that I had a responsibility. I was the only one with the power to do it. I can't believe that I was dumb enough to believe him."  
"It's ok," said Sirius, "It's not your fault."  
Lupin still looked shocked but he sat down next to Lily. "Harry, you said that Voldemort is dead. What happened?" he asked.  
"Well," said Harry, "the Dursley's kicked me out of the house last night, so I wouldn't bother their party."  
"Those idiots," Sirius mumbled.  
"Anyway," continued Harry, "I came and talked to Katelyn about Sirius."  
"That's when I found out he was innocent," added Katelyn, "Harry saw a picture I had and figured it out. I was afraid that he would tell everyone, so I was avoiding him since last summer."  
Harry continued his story. "When I left, Peter stopped me. Then, a bunch of Death Eaters surrounded me. Voldemort appeared. We did the Priori Incantatem thing once again. While we were doing it, I guess, Mom, Dad, and Sirius appeared and scared away the rest of the Death Eaters. I managed to the Priori Incantatem all the way back to the beginning of Voldemort's wand. His spell was pushed back to him and he died."  
Lupin stared at Harry with wide eyes. "So, it's all over?" he asked.  
"Not quite," said Lily, "there are still Death Eaters and Sirius is still on the run. Dumbledore wants us to go to Hogwarts today so he can talk to us about it." Then she turned to Harry and Katelyn, "you are suppose to come to. Harry can show you around the school. Dumbledore will give you a test to see which year you are up to. Then he will sort you into your house."  
Katelyn smiled, "That should be fun. I can't believe that I will actually be attending Hogwarts."  
"We will be going this afternoon. You two can do whatever you want until then," said Mary, "Katelyn, you watch Harry."  
"I don't need to be watched," said Harry.  
"Don't think of me as a babysitter, Harry," said Katelyn, "I'm just your own personal nurse."  
"Ok," said Harry, "but I still do not need to be watched."  
"We'll go out for a walk after then," said Katelyn finishing her breakfast, "I have something I need to do. Are you coming?"  
"Sure," said Harry. They both got up to leave.  
"Padfoot, don't our kids make such a cute couple," said James.  
"Oh, yes," said Sirius, "They most certainly do, Prongs."  
The grownups laughed, while Katelyn and Harry stuck their tongues out at them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Please keep reviewing! 


	14. Dudley Encounter

Chapter 14: Dudley Encounter  
  
Harry and Katelyn walked out of the house into the bright sunshine. "What is Hogwarts like?" Katelyn asked.  
"It is really great," said Harry, "It is huge! It is fun as long as Voldemort and his Death Eaters stay away. So far every year has held some kind of excitement for me. I have had to fight Voldemort every year except for my third. That was the year I met Sirius. I wanted to kill him at first until he explained the true story and showed me Peter."  
"I am so sorry," said Katelyn, "You have had to grow up fast haven't you?"  
"Yes," said Harry, "I never got to be a kid. The Dursley's have had me working as long as I can remember. At least I get to be away from them at Hogwarts. So what is it you have to do?" asked Harry.  
"You'll see," Katelyn said smiling.  
"Katelyn!" called Dudley from across the street.  
Katelyn gave Harry a little smirk and then walked over to him.  
"I'm so sorry you have to take care of him," said Dudley motioning to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Oh don't be sorry," said Katelyn, "I really do not mind having him there. He can take care of himself. By the way I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What is it?" asked Dudley putting his arm around Katelyn.  
Katelyn screwed up her nose and pushed his arm off her shoulders. "You see," she said, "I have been thinking. This is not really working for me. You are not my type. I prefer someone who is not such a bully. I also prefer someone a little more similar to me. Harry is more my type."  
Dudley stood there shocked. "But, he is nothing like you," he said, "he is a criminal."  
"I know about his little secret," said Katelyn, "I know where he really goes to school, Dudley. He told me everything. I am going to be going to the same school soon. I know also how you and your family have been treating him. I wouldn't go out with you again even if my life depended on it."  
Dudley couldn't say anything. He just stood there with a dumb look on his face. Harry was laughing. Katelyn smiled. "Come on, Harry," she said, "I'm finished here."  
Harry put his arm around Katelyn. "Bye, Dudley. See you around," said Harry. They left Dudley standing there with a look of pure shock on his face. "He never thought that anyone around here would like me better than him," said Harry.  
"Let alone think that he was going out with a witch," said Katelyn beginning to laugh. They returned to the Katelyn's house still laughing.  
"What is going on?" asked Mary.  
Harry tried to answer but he couldn't talk because he was laughing too hard.  
"Calm down and tell us what happened," said Sirius who was starting to laugh also just because Katelyn and Harry were.  
"Dumped.D-d-dudley," Katelyn finally managed to get out between giggles.  
"Y-y-yes," said Harry, "h-h-he l-l-looked so stup-p-pid."  
The rest of them started laughing now. "Oh, I can just see it," said Mary. After about ten minutes Katelyn managed to calm down enough to say that she had only gone out with him because he was the first to ask her and the other girls thought he was cute.  
"Can you imagine his face," said Harry, "he looked so dumb when Katelyn told him that she liked me better and that she was just like me."  
"He knows I am a witch now," said Katelyn, "but he won't tell anyone. He wouldn't want everyone to know that he dated someone like me."  
"I am proud of you," said Sirius, "standing up for Harry like that."  
"Thank you, Dad," said Katelyn giving him a hug. "It feels good to be able to call someone Dad," Katelyn added.  
"I know what you mean," said Harry, "It also feels good to be able to call someone Mom." Harry gave his parents a hug also.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Thank you for reviewing. Please review again. 


	15. Katelyn Sorted

Chapter 15: Katelyn Sorted  
"Come on," said James, "We better get going."  
"How are we getting to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.  
"Dumbledore gave us a port key," said James pointing to an old magazine on the table. "On the count of three, everybody touch it. One. Two. Three."  
Everyone touched the magazine. A few moments latter they all arrived in Dumbledore's office.  
"Ah, you're all here," said Dumbledore, "I see you have already found out Remus."  
"Yes," smiled Lupin.  
"I thought that I would test Katelyn first, and sort her," said Dumbledore, "then, Harry can show her around the place while I talk to the rest of you. So, if you all would step outside. It shouldn't take too long."  
Everyone except for Katelyn went into the hall. "Good luck," said Harry before he closed the door.  
Katelyn just smiled back at him. She was very nervous.  
"I hope she does ok," said Mary.  
"She'll do fine," said Sirius.  
"I hope that she will be with kids her own age," said Mary, "I tried to teach her the best I could. Of course I couldn't teach her anything at home. That would have been against the Restriction of underage witches and wizards. I taught her at the headquarters of Erised. Magic can not be traced there."  
"If you taught her she will do fine," said Lily, "after all, you were one of the smartest witches when we were at Hogwarts."  
"It would be great if she got in Hogwarts," said Harry.  
"I'm sure she will," said Sirius, "she was very brave last night. She ran up to us and said that we could take you to her house.  
"True," said James, "after she got over the shock of us being alive."  
"Well, then I'm glad I got to talk to her before I was attacked," said Harry.  
"Yeah," said Sirius, "I can only imagine what would have happened if you hadn't."  
"You would be in Azkaban right now," said Mary.  
Just then they heard footsteps from around the corner. "Go make sure who ever it is doesn't come down this way," whispered James to Harry.  
"What why me?" asked Harry.  
"Duh!" whispered Lupin, "because you and I are the only live ones in this bunch. Come on."  
"Oh true," said Harry, "I keep forgetting that the rest of you are suppose to be dead."  
Lupin and Harry walked around the corner. It was Professor McGonagall. "What are the two of you doing here?" she asked.  
"Err," said Harry, "Dumbledore wanted to talk to us."  
"Oh about what?" she asked.  
"Stuff," said Lupin.  
McGonagall looked at them suspiciously. "Well, I have got to get going," said McGonagall walking towards the hallway where the rest were hiding.  
"Wait," said Harry.  
"What is it?" she said, "I really need to talk to Dumbledore."  
"Err," said Harry.  
McGonagall walked around the corner. Harry and Lupin heard the books she was carrying fall to the floor. Lupin and Harry looked at each other and then Harry smiled. "Oh, well," he said, "We tried."  
They followed McGonagall. "James! Lily! Sirius! Mary! But how?"  
"Katelyn is here too," said Harry.  
"What is going on?" McGonagall demanded.  
"Ok, I'll explain it this time," said Sirius. When he got through the entire story, McGonagall was speechless.  
"I can't believe this," she said.  
"Don't tell anyone," said Mary, "Dumbledore does not want anyone to know until he gets everything straightened out. He thinks it would be too much of a shock if we all showed up. I have no clue how he is going to do it. He said that they would explain Katelyn by saying that she was found living in an orphanage during vacation."  
Just then Katelyn and Dumbledore walked out of his office. Katelyn had a huge smile on her face. "How did she do?" asked Mary.  
"She did great," said Dumbledore, "She is exactly where she should be. She is a little behind in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but the captain of the DA can help her there."  
"The what?" asked James.  
"Are you still doing that?" asked Sirius.  
"Yes," said Harry answering Sirius. Then he turned to his father, "we didn't like our teacher last year so I came up with a club to get back at her. The Ministry of Magic was trying to take over and they only wanted us to do book work. Nearly everyone wanted to actually practice the spells so I taught them is secret."  
"It was illegal at the time," Sirius added.  
"Yes, but this year I have permission. Professor Oaks said she could use the help. "So you're a sixth year?" asked Harry Katelyn.  
"Yes, and that's not all," said Katelyn, "I'm in Gryffindor."  
"That is great!" said Harry, "come on I'll take you on a tour. Is that ok?"  
"Get out of here," said James.  
Harry smiled at him, and then took Katelyn's hand and led her off to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Wow!" said Katelyn, "This is wonderful."  
"I know isn't it," said Harry.  
Harry took the rest of the afternoon showing her all of the classrooms, the Great Hall, the Quidditch field and several other things.  
"I can't wait until school starts," said Katelyn.  
"Yes," said Harry, "this half should be a lot better than the first." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I am really glad that everyone likes my story. Please keep reviewing. I love hearing from you! 


	16. Returning to Platform 9 34

Chapter 16: Returning to Platform 9 ¾  
Harry and Katelyn spent the rest of vacation listening to their parents reminiscing about when they were at Hogwarts. Most of the stories were very funny, but whenever Snape came up, Harry would remind them that if it weren't for them he would have a much higher grade in potions.  
"Fine," said James on one of these occations, "We will apologize to him next time we see him."  
"I think it is a little late for that," said Lily.  
"Well, it's worth a try," said Harry. The girls agreed with Harry. They told James and Sirius that they must apologize.  
When Katelyn and Harry were not listening to stories they were walking around the neighborhood. Whenever they saw Dudley, Harry would put his arm around Katelyn, and Katelyn would smile. Dudley would always try to ignore them. One day when they were in the park, several of Katelyn's friends came to say hi to them. Katelyn told them that Harry did not go to that criminal school. The Dursley's only said that to hide the fact that Harry was going to a better school than Dudley. Soon all of the girls were Harry's friends too. Then, came the boys. They also wanted to become his friend because the girls were his friend. Soon Harry was more popular than Dudley. The rumors spread about how the Dursley's had treated Harry. Their reputation was ruined. None of the neighbors would talk to them. Towards the end of vacation, Harry noticed that they spent most of the time inside their own house alone.  
Soon January 5th came and it was time to go to platform 9 3/4. Lupin took them to Kings Cross. The other adults did not want to be seen. Dumbledore had plans of how to revile that they were alive but it would not be quit a while.  
"Take care of my little girl, Harry," said Sirius.  
"I do not need to watched," protested Katelyn.  
"Don't think of me as a babysitter," laughed Harry, "I am your personal escort."  
Katelyn hit him over the head with her coat. Then Lupin led them off to the underground that they used to get to Kings Cross.  
"Now remember," said Lupin just before they went through the wall, "you can tell Ron and Hermione, but no one else."  
"We know," said Harry.  
"Ok, now behave," said Lupin.  
"You mean, not like you," said Katelyn.  
"Actually, I was ok," said Lupin, "It is your fathers that I don't want you to act like."  
"Fine," said Harry, "I will act like I normally do."  
"I guess that is all I can ask for," said Lupin, "I think I will leave you hear than." He walked off and Harry led Katelyn onto the platform.  
"Wow!" said Katelyn, "it's beautiful."  
"There you are," said a voice behind them. Harry turned around to find Ron and Hermione.  
"What is the big idea not writing us this entire time?" asked Hermione.  
"Did you see the article in the Daily Prophet?" asked Ron not giving Harry any time to answer Hermione, "The new Minister of Magic, Ben McMillan, has told the paper that You-know-who is dead. Can you believe him? You just proved he is alive and this new guy is trying to make you out to be a liar."  
"Ron," said Harry, "Calm down. Did the paper say anything else about it?"  
"No," said Ron, "They say they are not releasing any information."  
"Good," said Harry. Ron looked at him with a shocked expression. "And as for your question Hermione, I am sorry for not writing you."  
"Ok," said Hermione, "I suppose the Dursley's kept you too busy."  
"Not exactly," said Harry. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Then Harry said, "Let's get a compartment and we will explain everything."  
Ron and Hermione just noticed Katelyn. "Who's she?" asked Ron.  
"I said that we would explain everything once we have found an empty compartment," said Harry. The four of them went on to the train and found the last empty compartment. The put their trunks in it and then sat down. Harry made sure that nobody was around to listen and then closed the door.  
"What is going on?" said Hermione starting to get a little worried, "What happened while you were with the Dursley's."  
"Nothing while I was with them. I was only in the house about five minutes the entire vacation," said Harry.  
"What?!" said Ron, "Where were you?!"  
"I was at Katelyn's house most of the time," said Harry nodding towards Katelyn. Ron and Hermione looked confused. "The Dursleys kicked me out of the house on Christmas Eve and I haven't been back since. The Daily Prophet is right," said Harry, "Voldemort is dead." Ron and Hermione's eyes got wide and their mouths opened. "He attacked me on Christmas Eve. I forced the killing curse back to him with Priori Incantatem. He attacked me just after I talked to Katelyn. She is Sirius's daughter as I suspected."  
"Amazing," said Ron, "So, Sirius did have a daughter that he never told us about. I suppose it hurt too much. I mean not being able to be your father."  
"Neither one of those things is the amazing part, and Sirius HAS a daughter," Harry corrected his best friend.  
"What?!" said Hermione, "Harry, I am not following. What do you mean he HAS a daughter? He is dead. What could be more amazing than Voldemort being dead?"  
"You can not tell anyone this," said Harry, "Promise?"  
"Of course," said Ron and Hermione not knowing what was coming next.  
"Mom, Dad, and Sirius are alive," said Harry, "They rescued me from the Death Eaters while I was fighting Voldemort."  
"What?!" said Hermione, "That is impossible. There is no spell or potion that will bring people back to life."  
"Ever heard of the Giver of Erised?" asked Harry.  
"No," said Ron.  
"I think I have read about it," said Hermione, "but the last one died 15 years ago. There is no Giver of Erised anymore."  
"Katelyn's mom is the Giver," said Harry, "Everyone thought she and Katelyn were dead, but they were on the run from Sirius."  
"And you got a gift?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes," said Harry.  
"Wow!" was all that Ron could say. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I am so glad that so many of you like my story. Thank you for all of your reviews. NAT14-Sorry, I thought that I did spell it as Floo Powder. I'll go back and correct it when I get a chance. URGH-I am sorry you feel that way, but I have good news. If I ever do get a book published, you do not have to buy it. Daniz, Kaizer Knuckz, lklbooks, NAT14, godric1, moonkeeper, I-love-sirus73, CrimsonTearsOfPain, amanda_the_writer, Ariana Dumbledore, and Trance3-I am glad that you are so interested in my story. 


	17. Hogwarts Again

Chapter 17: Hogwarts Again  
The Hogwarts Express pulled it to the Hogsmede station. Katelyn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into one of the many carriages. They rode up to Hogwarts and entered into the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Katelyn found seats at the Gryffindor table.  
"Harry," said Katelyn, "Why is everybody staring at me?"  
"Well," said Harry, "We normally only get new students at the beginning of the year, and they are only first years."  
"Oh," said Katelyn, "so I guess they don't get many people like me."  
"No," said Harry.  
Neville sat down next to Harry. He was smiling. This is not the normal expression he had on his face.  
"Hi, Neville," said Hermione, "Anything new?"  
"Oh, yes," said Neville, "You will never guess what happened?"  
"Well, then, don't make us," said Ron.  
"I just got an owl," said Neville, "it was from St. Mungos."  
"Did something happen to your parents?" asked Harry.  
"Yes!" said Neville, "They had some unknown visitors! Now they are starting to respond to what everyone says!"  
"That is great!" said Harry.  
"They think that there is a chance of a full recovery," said Neville, "I just wish I knew who the visitors were."  
"I'm sure at sometime you will find out," said Hermione.  
"Oh, by the way," said Harry, "This is Katelyn Black. Katelyn this is Neville Longbottom."  
"Hi," said Katelyn.  
"Hi," said Neville, "Are you new?"  
"Yes," said Katelyn, "I was home taught until now."  
"Oh," said Neville.  
Then Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements," he said, "First of all, we have a new student. Her name is Katelyn Black and she is in Gryffindor. Please make her feel welcome. Secondly, many of you may have heard the rumor that Voldemort is dead. Well, this is true. He attacked Mr. Potter on the night before Christmas. Mr. Potter got away fine. Voldemort's curse was forced back to him. In honor of these events, we will be having a dance on the last day of school. Finally, another thing happened on Christmas Eve. I have been trying to think of a way to tell everyone about is with out causing too much of a commotion, but there really is no way. Lily and James Potter are alive and so is Mary Black." Harry looked up at the staff table. Snape had a look of pure shock on his face. Dumbledore continued with his speech, "Mary has been in hiding for the past fifteen years. Lily and James were brought back from the dead by a wish that Harry had. Now, I know you are all starving, so you may eat now."  
Instantly the talk at the table turned to Katelyn and Harry.  
"Wow, Harry why didn't you tell me about your parents?" asked Neville.  
"Because, Dumbledore did not want me to tell anyone until he found out the best way."  
"Are you Sirius Black's daughter?" asked Parvatti Patil, who was sitting across from Katelyn.  
"Yes," said Katelyn proudly.  
"How horrible," said Parvatti, "Did you ever meet him?"  
"No," lied Katelyn, starting to get a little annoyed.  
"Oh," said Parvatti, "so why didn't you come here when you were in your first year?"  
"Because, mom and I were on the run from Death Eaters," said Katelyn.  
"Parvatti, will you stop pestering Katelyn?" asked Harry seeing the look on Katelyn's face.  
"Fine," said Parvatti. Then she started talking to her friend Lavender Brown.  
"Enjoying yourself so far?" Harry asked Katelyn.  
"Yes," said Katelyn, "as long as they are not talking that way about father."  
"Well, they still think that he is guilty," said Harry, "I have been trying to catch Peter for the past three years in order to clear his name."  
"To bad we didn't meet sooner," said Katelyn, "I could have helped you find him. He comes by to see us every few months."  
"Yeah," said Harry, "Don't expect him to be coming anymore."  
"He probably won't," agreed Katelyn, "he knows we know the truth. Now that we know what he has done I wish he would show up, though. Then we could catch him and clear father's name."  
"Don't worry," said Harry, "with Voldemort gone he is bound to show up sooner or later." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Thank you for reviewing. Please Review some more. Tell me about any mistakes you find and I will fix them. 


	18. Katelyn getting Aquainted

Chapter 18: Katelyn Getting Acquainted  
"Harry, why does that teacher keep glaring at me?" asked Katelyn.  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "Katelyn, have you been listening to our fathers' stories?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," said Katelyn.  
"That is Snape," said Harry.  
"So?" said Katelyn.  
"That is the guy they picked on the most," said Harry.  
Then it dawned on Katelyn why he didn't like her. "But, why doesn't he glare at you this much?" she asked Harry.  
"Yes, we were wondering the same thing," said Hermione.  
"I know I would like to hear this answer," said Ron.  
"Fine," said Harry, "I had a little talk with him at the beginning of the year."  
"A little talk!" said Ron in disbelief, "What did you say?"  
"Well, you remember what I told you I saw in Snape's Pensive?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," said Hermione, "but that should have made it worse."  
"What did you see?" asked Katelyn.  
"I saw the marauders gaining up on Snape," answered Harry, "I just told Snape how I felt about it."  
"And what exactly was that?" asked Ron.  
"That gaining up on people is a cowardly thing to do," said Harry, "That is what Father did. That is also what Dudley did to me many times. Come to think of it, that is what Voldemort has been doing too."  
"Wow," said Ron, "I have heard James Potter called many things, but never a coward!"  
"Only you, Harry, would get away with calling James and Voldemort cowards," said Hermione.  
"I didn't really call my father a coward," said Harry, "I just called him a coward when he was in his fifth year. According to Sirius and Lupin he became more mature in his seventh year."  
"Still, Harry," said Hermione, "you are the ONLY one who could pull that off."  
"Thank you very much," said Harry.  
"So, how do I get him to stop glaring at me?" asked Katelyn.  
"Well, we'll have to think of something," said Harry, "probably when ever he is around talk about how immature our fathers were."  
"Ok," said Katelyn, "Do you think it would help if we get them to apologize?"  
"Maybe, but probably not," said Harry, "It definitely will not help if he knows that we are making them."  
All of the other teachers welcomed Katelyn happily. Most of the student's liked Katelyn, but there were a few that did not like her because of what her father was accused of. This included Parvatti and Lavender. In Care of Magical Creatures class Lavender asked Harry, "Why do you hang out with her? She is the daughter of the man who betrayed your parents."  
Harry answered, "First of all, you do not get to choose your parents. Secondly, Sirius was framed by Peter Pettigrew."  
During Potions, Draco Malfoy attempted to get Katelyn to be his girlfriend instead of Harry's. Katelyn just ignored Malfoy. This made him mad. Then Harry told him, "I already told you Malfoy, she does not associate with your type."  
After classes Ron, Hermione, Katelyn, and Harry went to the Gryffindor common's room. "When is your next Quidditch match?" asked Katelyn, "I can't wait to watch you play."  
"Next Saturday," answered Ron.  
"Hey, you wouldn't want to play, would you?" asked Hermione, "You can have my position."  
"Well, it does sound like fun, but I have never even ridden a broom," said Katelyn.  
"If you really want to play, you have about five days to practice," said Harry.  
"Well if you think you can teach me by that time," said Katelyn, "I'm willing to try."  
"Well let's get going than," said Ron.  
All four of them went down to the Quidditch pitch. They used Harry's Firebolt to teach Katelyn to fly. She was a naturally. She learned as quickly as Harry.  
"This is fun," said Katelyn, "What next?"  
"Well now all you have to do is practice catching and passing the quaffle," said Ron.  
Katelyn learned this quickly, also. "Must be a marauder thing," said Hermione, "Well at least I don't have to play anymore."  
Just then they saw Neville coming onto the pitch. "Why didn't you tell me we were having practice?" he asked.  
"Well this isn't really practice," said Ron, "we are training Katelyn to be a chaser. Hermione doesn't really like the job."  
"Oh," said Neville, "So, how did she do?"  
"Great," said Ron, "She is as natural at the game, as Harry is."  
"Really!" said Neville.  
"Yes," said Harry, "She is great!"  
Katelyn started to turn red. "So do I play on Saturday?" she asked.  
"Most definitely," said Hermione.  
"Hey, Neville," said Harry, "How are your parents doing?"  
"Great," said Neville, "I'm going to see them Sunday. The healers say that they get better every time that the unknown visitors visit."  
"That is great," said Harry, "Well I guess this is the end of us being without parents."  
"Yes," agreed Neville, "Yours are alive, and mine are finally getting better."  
"We are not the only ones who got a parent back," said Harry, "you can't tell anyone, but Katelyn got her father back too."  
"Really," said Neville.  
"Yes," said Katelyn, "He came back with Lily and James."  
"Wow," said Neville, "Is everything bad over now?"  
"Not quite," said Harry, "We still have to get all the Death Eaters into Azkaban, and prove Sirius innocent."  
"Well, things are really looking better than they did last year," said Neville, "Well, I'll see you later. I need to get some studying done."  
"We'll see you up in the Gryffindor tower than," said Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Thank you for Reviewing. Please review some more. 


	19. Quidditch Final

Chapter 19: Quidditch Final  
Saturday morning the entire Quidditch team got up early. This was the first time that the Quidditch Final was not to be played against Slytherin. Instead it was against Ravenclaw. At breakfast Hermione showed Harry and Katelyn the Daily Prophet. At the top the headline read "Potter Defeats Voldemort". Under that it read "Lily and James Potter Alive". After that article was another one, "Mary Black and Daughter Katelyn Alive". The final story on the front page was, "First Three Stories Fit Together".  
"Wow, Katelyn," said Harry, "our two families have stolen the entire front page."  
"Now there only needs to be one more article to make me happy," said Katelyn.  
"And what would that be?" asked Harry.  
"Sirius Black Alive and Innocent," laughed Katelyn.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to read that either," laughed Harry.  
"How about Peter Pettigrew Alive and Guilty?" asked Ron.  
"That too," said Katelyn.  
"Well, it is up to us and the Order to make those stories get into the paper," said Harry, "Keep your eyes out for a rat missing a toe and those headlines will come next."  
Just then an owl flew down to Katelyn carrying a long package. "I think I know what that is," said Harry, "Open it!"  
She did. Inside it was a new Firebolt. There was a letter too. It was from Sirius. The note just said, "Hope this helps!"  
Soon it was time for the game. Hermione went to find a good seat, while the rest of them went to get ready. When they arrived in the locker rooms Neville was very excited. "Took you guys long enough," he said, "You need to see something before we start the game!"  
"What?" asked Harry.  
"Come on," said Neville, "We have some special guests." He led them to a window where they could see the stands. Sitting at the top of the stands were the Weasley's, Neville's parents, Harry's parents, Katelyn's mom, a big black dog, and Lupin.  
"Wow!" said Harry, "They came to see us play!"  
"Yes, we have to do good now!" said Ron.  
"Well, I think we are a pretty good team," said Harry, "At least they didn't come when we were just starting out."  
"Yeah," said Ron, "and having two firebolts on our team doesn't hurt either."  
Everyone put on their robes and headed out to the pitch. The players were introduced. The captains shook hands and everyone got into position. Harry and Cho, the seekers flew high above the others. Madam Hooch then through the Quaffle up in the air, and started the game. Harry watched as the quaffle went from Neville to Ginny to Katelyn and back to Neville who scored ten points. Then the quaffle was in Ravenclaw's possession. A chaser through it towards the hoop and Ron made a perfect save. Just then a bulger flew past Harry's head. "Sorry about that," said Kirke.  
Then Harry heard Neville yell, "Harry, up, northeast."  
Harry immediately knew what he meant even though the Ravenclaws and the audience laughed. It meant that the Snitch was near the top of the Ravenclaw's goal posts. Harry looked over there and saw it hovering right above Cho's head. Harry flew over there and said, "Hi, Cho!"  
"Hi," she said.  
"Who is taking you to the dance?" asked Harry.  
"No one," said Cho, "I am still available." She smiled at Harry. "Who are you taking?"  
"I'm taking Katelyn," he said.  
"Oh," said Cho sounding disappointed, "Did you just come over here to ask me that?"  
"No, actually I came over to get this," said Harry holding up the snitch.  
"AND HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yelled the announcer. There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor stands. Cho glared at Harry.  
"If you really wanted me to take you," said Harry, "you shouldn't have dumped me last year." Then he flew off to the rest of the team. Ron handed him the cup and he held it high above his head. All of the Gryffindor were down on the field by now. Their parents managed to get through the crowd.  
"You did great," said James, giving Harry a hug.  
"You had great teamwork," said Mary, "I don't believe I have ever seen a quicker game!"  
"I think you are even a better seeker than James was," said Lily.  
"I couldn't have done it so quickly if Neville hadn't told me where it was," said Harry, "but, I have been playing since my first year, also, and we have won the Quidditch cup every year." said Harry.  
"Really!" said James, "that is amazing! Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Because it is something I don't think of much," said Harry, "I mean, in my first year it was a big deal, but now it is just something that happened."  
"Oh," said James.  
"What have you been doing?" asked Harry.  
"We have been very busy," said Lily, "we have gone to St. Mungos nearly everyday."  
"So, are you the unknown visitors?" asked Harry.  
"Yes," said James.  
"You realize how happy you have made Neville?" asked Harry.  
"It looks like he is very happy," said James.  
"He has been excited since he got his first letter," said Ron, "I am so glad that he has parents now too."  
"Yeah," said James, "We just talked to them about the Order and soon they were talking too. Not much at first of course, but soon they were sharing stories of their own."  
"Wow, that is amazing," said Harry, "When we were there they never said a word."  
"Hey, by the way," said James, "We are going to be your chaperones for the dance. Dumbledore asked Lupin, Sirius, Mary, Lily, and I to do it."  
"Oh, what fun!" said Katelyn, "a dance with the marauders. I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Thank you for reviewing. It really makes my day to read your reviews. Please keep reviewing. 


	20. The Dance

Chapter 20: The Dance  
The next couple of months flew by. Soon it was time for the dance. All of the girls were talking about what they were going to wear. The guys were talking about who they had asked. Harry and Katelyn were going together. Ron and Hermione were also going together. Neville had asked Luna and she had accepted.  
Then the big day came. It was about ten minutes before the dance was to begin. Ron, Harry and Neville were waiting outside the Hall. Then they saw the girls and waved to them.  
"Wow, Katelyn," said Harry, "You look beautiful!"  
"Thanks," she said.  
Then the doors opened and everyone entered the hall. It was decorated in red and gold. There was a stage set up in the middle of the room. The long house tables had been replaced by smaller ones.  
"Ok, everyone," said James, "This dance is to honor all of the events that have happened in the past year. So, everyone have fun!"  
James got off of the stage. Harry saw Snape glaring at the marauders. Harry walked over to his father. "You promised to apologize," said Harry.  
"You are supposed to be having fun," said James.  
"We think it would be fun to watch you apologize," said Katelyn.  
"Come on," said Lily, "you wouldn't be scared of him, would you?"  
"No," said James, "Fine." He started to walk over to Snape.  
"You too," said Mary to the big black dog sitting next to her. Sirius slowly got up and stared at her.  
"Go on," said Katelyn. Sirius stared at her for a second and then followed his best friend.  
"Lupin, it wouldn't hurt for you to go too," said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Dumbledore. Lupin rolled his eyes and followed his two friends.  
Then the rest of them went over to watch what was going on. The marauders were standing around Snape and James was talking. "I guess what we came to say is that we are sorry."  
"Yes," said Lupin, "we're sorry."  
Sirius nodded his head.  
"For what?" asked Snape angrily.  
"For.err." said James.  
"For being immature," said Lily.  
"Yes for being immature in school," said James.  
"and being a coward," added Harry.  
"A WHAT?" asked James.  
"That is what gaining up on a person is," said Harry.  
"I am not a coward," said James.  
"Not now," said Harry, "but that is what it looked like when you were in your fifth year."  
"Fine," said James, "and for being a coward in my fifth year."  
Snape seemed to be enjoying this. "Fine," he said, "and I am sorry for treating your kids that way."  
"Do you accept my apology?" asked James holding out his hand.  
"I guess so," said Snape taking James's hand.  
"Now, that wasn't that bad was it?" asked Lily.  
"I guess not," said James, "Now you guys go and dance and have fun."  
"Ok," said Harry. He and Katelyn went off to find their other friends. The dance was a lot of fun. When Harry told Ron and Hermione what had just happened they couldn't believe it.  
"You mean the marauders actually apologized?" said Ron in disbelief.  
"Yes," said Katelyn, "It took a lot of convincing but they finally did."  
"I wish I could have seen that," said Hermione.  
"It was great!" said Harry, "Snape even apologized for the way he treated us."  
"Really?" said Ron, "I just can not believe this."  
"Well, it happened," said Katelyn.  
The dance ended around two in the morning. Everyone made their way up to their dormitories and fell asleep right away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Thank everybody for reviewing! Please keep it up! Summerpony-I won't quit for a while Lord Lanka-There will be one more chapter and another book Alisama2-I'm glade you liked it Wicked-Well you didn't have long to wait medical doctor-please keep reviews G rated themaraudersmapmaker678-sounded good to me BornGryffindor-thanks Ecavi-I will try to go back and add more when I get a chance Ness Lupin-I'll try  
HarryPotterLover-I'm a bad speller so I'll have my sister go over it  
when she is finished with the 5th book. I might bring Voldemort back  
if I run out of ideas but I have some. I'm sorry you didn't like Ron  
being captain but I thought that since I was giving Harry his wish, I  
would give Ron his also. Hope I helped you!  
HPbookworm22-Thanks  
Loren-I'll add that on at the end of my next book  
sakegirlintrainingjannel-I have already got ideas for my next one  
SweetSpirit13-Thanks  
phoenixdog-Thanks, hope you liked the dance  
Kaizer Knuckz-Thanks  
Amanda-the-writer-Thanks 


	21. Going Home

Chapter 21: Going Home  
The next day everyone slept in. When they woke up they ate breakfast and then headed to the Hogsmede train station where they boarded the Hogwarts Express. They said good bye to Hagrid. They were about ready to get on the train when Dumbledore called them over to talk to them. "Even though Voldemort is gone you still must be careful," he warned Harry.  
"I know," said Harry, "there are still a lot of Death Eaters on the loose."  
"And if you do run across Peter." said Dumbledore.  
"I will let you know," Harry said.  
"Very good," said Dumbledore, "and by the way congratulations."  
"For what?" asked Harry.  
"Remember at the beginning of the year we asked you to keep up with the DA," said Dumbledore.  
"Yes," said Harry.  
"Well you have outlasted all the rest of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers," said Dumbledore.  
"Wow," said Harry, "you're right! I have broken the record. Is Professor Oaks going to teach next year?"  
"No," said Dumbledore.  
"Why not?" asked Harry.  
"She is going to be getting married and will not have time to teach," said Dumbledore.  
"Well," said Harry, "At least it isn't my fault."  
"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Well," said Harry, "I have had something to do with every teacher quitting."  
"No you haven't," said Ron joining in on the conversation.  
"Oh, no?" said Harry.  
"You had nothing to do with Lupin quitting," said Ron.  
"Ron, why did he quit?" asked Harry.  
"Because everyone found out he was a werewolf," said Ron.  
"Why did everyone find out?" asked Harry.  
"He forgot to take his potion," answered Ron.  
"And why did he forget?" asked Harry.  
"Because he followed us to the Shrieking Shack," answered Hermione for Ron.  
"See," said Harry, "I had something to do with it."  
"Fine, I see your point," said Ron.  
They told Dumbledore good bye, and boarded the train.  
Harry, Katelyn, Ron, and Hermione found an empty compartment. "It is going to be weird going home," said Katelyn, "I can't believe that father will be living with us."  
"Yeah," said Ron, "I bet that would be weird."  
"I can't believe that I won't have to live with the Dursley's. I have no clue where I'll be living but it will be with my parents," said Harry.  
"You will now have a real home," said Hermione, "I am so happy for you. I can't even begin to imagine how you are feeling."  
"I know," said Harry, "before I couldn't imagine how it would be to have a family. Now I have one."  
They went through the entire ride home discussing how great summer would be. Nobody interrupted them, except for the snack cart. Harry bought his friends some snacks. Katelyn had never seen a chocolate frog before. She was amazed that they actually jump.  
When they arrived at the platform they found their parents. The Longbottoms were there to.  
"Hi," said Mary, "Did you enjoy your ride?"  
"Yes," said Katelyn, "It was wonderful."  
A big black dog put its front paws on her shoulders as a greeting.  
"Nice to see you too," said Katelyn.  
Harry laughed. He remembered the time Sirius had done that to him. It was just before Harry went off to Hogwarts last year. He had nearly been knocked over.  
Neville came running up from behind them. "Mom! Dad!" he exclaimed. Then he turned to Harry, "I get to live with them now. They have been released from St. Mungos."  
"That is great!" said Harry.  
"It looks like our nightmare is reaching an end," said Mary, "all we have to do now is get Sirius freed."  
"That is going to be difficult though unless we catch the rat," said Harry, "but he can't stay in hiding forever. Someone will find him sooner or later. So, where are we going now?"  
"Home," said Lily.  
"And where would that be?" asked Harry.  
"In Little Whinging," said James.  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
"Duh," said Katelyn, "so you can be close to us and make Dudley miserable."  
"Oh," said Harry, "That is a good idea!"  
"I thought you would like that," said James.  
"Can you imagine my sister's face when she finds out that there are two houses of wizards in her neighborhood?" asked Lily.  
"Oh, I can't wait," said Harry.  
"Let alone, all of them, except for Harry, were thought to be dead," said James.  
"And that one of them is a convicted murderer," said Sirius.  
"This is going to be so much fun," said Katelyn.  
"You wouldn't think the marauders would let the Dursley's get away with what they did to one of our children, do you?" asked James.  
"Oh, definitely not," said Harry.  
They all laughed as they got into the car, which Mary drove, and returned to Little Whinging.  
"This is going to be the best summer I have ever had," thought Harry.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry I didn't put too many details in but I couldn't think of any. I will go and add more latter. I know this leaves you with at least one question, "Is Sirius found innocent?" Well I am going to write another book about the seventh year. It will be called Harry Potter and the Trial of Sirius Black. I will try to start it tomorrow but I am not sure I will be able to do it. Please Review. 


End file.
